Koyuki Ayase
Koyuki Ayase (綾瀬恋雪 Ayase Koyuki) is a student in Sakuragaoka High School, and a key character in the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~. Songs Primary Focus * Kokuhaku Rival Sengen * Ima Suki ni Naru. * Senpai. Multiple/Ensemble * Kore Seishun Understand Cameo: * Byoumei Koi Wazurai * Ippun Ichibyou Kimi to Boku no * Kinyoubi no Ohayou * Nichiyoubi no Himitsu * Sankaku Jealousy * Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi * Terekakushi Shishunki * Tokyo Winter Session Appearance :Koyuki is one of the taller boys in the cast, with white hair and big blue eyes. Up until high school third year, Koyuki wore his hair long and shaggy for a guy, coming down to his shoulders. He also used to wear square, red-framed glasses before trading them in for contacts. Combined with his large eyelashes, timid demeanor, and the way his name is written, it helped him look very effeminate. When it came down to clothing choices, he always favored long-sleeved shirts or jackets that hid his figure. :In his third year, his hair is cut short and styled, flipping up at the edges. He wears the Sakuagaoka uniform normally, with no extra add-ons save for a yellow cardigan vest in the winter. Like the other boys, he wears a white short-sleeved shirt in the summertime. Personality and Actions :Koyuki was never really confident in himself throughout the story, especially from being picked on for his effeminate looks and name. In school activities, he didn't participate in many of them or his lack of self-confidence and his weak constitution. He does, however, enjoy reading manga, and bonded with Natsuki because of it. :His confidence increases after he's been given his makeover. Although still somewhat withdrawn, ultimately he has less trouble speaking to people and he's shown to challenge others. When he started to challenge Yuu, he even became uncharacteristically passive aggressive in conversation and possessive when they argued. Internally however, he has problems getting straight to the point of his feelings, instead introducing the concept with nonsequiturs and "what-if" conversations. :When it comes to love, he seems to have made peace with the fact that Natsuki liked someone else, and advises those that talk to him about love to not make the same mistakes he himself made. However he still looks to be upset and romantically lonely, given his longing stare at the Class 3-2 couples in Kore Seishun Understand's PV. Hobbies :His favorite pastime is reading manga, according to the novels. He makes a habit of trading and discussing them with Natsuki throughout middle and high school. :In high school, he's a member of the Gardening Club, so he's usually seen taking care of the plants around the school in the story. Relationships Natsuki Enomoto :Natsuki was one of the few people in middle school that didn't bully Koyuki for his looks or personality. According to the novel, they became aquaintences due to their similar taste in manga, and often borrowed books from each other and talked tgether about them. Because of her straightforward attitude and kindness, Koyuki quickly fell in love with her, and aimed to win her over. He finally makes the push in his final year of high school, where he changes his appearance mainly to impress her. :Later on he takes her to an event for the mangaka they follow/a concert, and when they get back, he tries to make his feelings known to her. In a fit of passion, he comes on too strong and goes on to challenge Yu, but she can't handle how aggressive they're being to each other and cries from helplessness. At that point, he realized that he had a "zero percent chance" to date her, but didn't officially give up until he peeped in on Natsuki's final confession to Yuu. Hina Setoguchi :Hina and Koyuki met in middle school, when he was a third year and she a first year. He had tripped over her broom during Cleaning Day, and accidentally saw her panties, causing her to angrily chase him around the school until she was informed of his seniority over her. Afterwards, they occasionally saw each other in the halls and talked as acquaintances, and over this time period, Hina begins to fall in love with him. :In Sakuragaoka, he does see Hina again and greets her when he can, but otherwise is left alone. Hina finally tells him how she feels after he comes back heartbroken from Natsuki's final confession, but he dismisses it as comfort and walks away from the scene. Their relationship remains platonic, up to his graduation day. Sota Mochizuki :Souta talked to Koyuki every once in a while, making the pair relatively good friends. They upgrade to calling each other by nicknames in their third year. They both share a sort of timidness about their loved ones. :In "A Solution for Jealousy", Koyuki gives Souta some advice on pushing forward with his love for Akari, and warns him to confess as soon as possible, because trying and failing would be better than not trying at all. Yu Setoguchi :Koyuki declares Setoguchi his unofficial rival in love, because he already notices that Natsuki took to the boy easily. They don't speak much, if at all in the story, but Yuu is envious of their friendship and becomes even more jealous when Koyuki gets his makeover. :Koyuki does confront Yuu after they got back from a date. He doesn't like the way that Yuu is seemingly controlling of Natsuki and made her cry, and they trade words for a while until Natsuki starts crying. After that night, Koyuki admits that he'd totally lost to the other boy. :Koyuki is more aggressive to Yuu when it comes to Natsuki, asking questions and giving responses that intentionally push Yuu's buttons. He wants to have a "fair and square" competition for Natsuki, but Yuu doesn't want one because he wants to give Natsuki space to decide things on her own. Kotaro Enomoto :Kotaro was, for the longest time, jealous of how much attention Hina gave Koyuki, but didn't act on his feelings. Koyuki meanwhile did have some interaction with the boy, as seen in Kore Seishun Understand, but otherwise didn't interact with him much. :Kotaro does give him a piece of his mind after Hina is heartbroken by his rejection, taking him to task for making Hina cry. Koyuki deflects the accusation, instead pointing to Kotarou's own crush on the girl, and advises him not to regret his pursuit before leaving. Arisa Takamizawa :Middle school saw Koyuki constantly running into Takamizawa, in her attempt to squirrel him away from Hina so that Kotarou could talk to her. Trivia * His first love and heartbreak is Natsuki. Hatsukoi no Ehon Prologue References Category:Boys Category:Class 3-2